1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a turbine engine and, more particularly, to a thrust reverser for a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A turbine engine may include a thrust reverser configured with a fan nacelle, which houses a fan section of the turbine engine. The thrust reverse may include a plurality of blocker doors, which pivot down into a bypass gas path of the turbine engine from the fan nacelle when deployed. Typically, these blocker doors are deployed utilizing a plurality of drag linkages. These drag linkages respectively link the blocker doors to a core nacelle, which is arranged radially within the fan nacelle. The drag linkages therefore extend through the bypass gas path when the blocker doors are stowed with the fan nacelle. As a result, the drag linkages may increases drag within the bypass gas path and, thus, decrease engine efficiency when the blocker doors are stowed.
There is a need in the art for an improved thrust reverser for a turbine engine.